APRES
by Harmonie-Celine
Summary: Première fic, donc premier résumé,...Pour faire court, que se passe t-il dans la vie d'Olivia après le départ d'Alex dans le programme de protection des témoins, comment est la nouvelle vie de l'ex ADA, comment les deux jeunes femmes gèrent la séparation
1. Chapter 1

APRES

-Histoire basée sur Law and Order Special Victims Unit

-Les personnages principaux sont Alex et Olivia, elles ont une relation toutes les deux...

-Rien est à moi, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

-Je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic

Bonjour à tous, ça fait quelques mois que je parcours le site, j'ai lu pas mal de fanfics, et puis je me suis dis « Bon allez, je me lance! », et voilà, inscrite il y a 3 jours, je poste ma première fanfic!!!

J'espère juste que vous allez aimer, parce que je prends du plaisir à écrire pour moi, mais je pense que le partager c'est mieux...

Le premier chapitre est un peu court, mais le reste va venir bientôt, enfin si vous voulez connaître la suite...

CHAPITRE 1

Dans les rues de New York

Olivia

Perdue, anéantie, seule,...trois mots qui résumaient l'état émotionnel d' Olivia.

Quelques heures seulement après le départ d' Alex dans le programme de protection des témoins, elle errait sans but, dans la ville illuminée par les lampadaires et les enseignes des magasins. Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, il n'y avait plus grand monde, l'agitation quotidienne de la journée de New York avait laissé place à l'ambiance plus calme de la nuit, et la jeune femme se sentait encore plus seule.

Elle lui manquait déjà...comment allait-elle pouvoir vivre sans Elle?

Sans en avoir conscience, ses pas la menèrent devant chez Elle...

Olivia leva les yeux, reconnu l'immeuble, et repéra au premier étage, la baie vitrée du salon, les volets clos, comme toutes les autres fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue.

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, trop de souvenirs remontaient à la surface. La vue de l'appartement, lui rappelaient tant de choses : combien de fois était-elle venue, hésitant à entrer, à franchir le pas,...des dizaines...jusqu'au jour où se fut Alex qui l'invita... A partir de ce jour, sa vie, leur vie, changea.

Elles avaient chacune trouvé un sens, un équilibre à leur existence, elles avaient trouvé l'amour, leur âme sœur.

Les deux jeunes femmes vécurent alors leur passion en toute intimité, à l'abri des regards, personne ne savait rien et ne se doutait de quelque chose.

Et aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'Elle était partie, l'inspectrice se sentait vidée, seule, désespérée.

Après quelques minutes sans bouger, Olivia frissonna, s'enveloppa dans le col de sa veste, et décida de rentrer. Elle arriva chez elle, et retrouva son appartement silencieux, plongé dans l'obscurité, «comme mon cœur» pensa t-elle. Elle ne dîna pas et se coucha directement. Mais, malgré l'heure tardive et son état de fatigue avancé, Olivia ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. A peine avait-elle posé sa tête sur l'oreiller, que quelques larmes apparurent, puis elle fut secoué par de violents sanglots douloureux : les draps sentaient encore l'odeur du parfum d'Alexandra.

Le sommeil ne vint donc que plus tard, épuisée, Liv rejoignit sa bien-aimée dans ses rêves, les joues humides, les yeux rougit et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, c'est du coté d'Alex

J'espère que ça vous plaira

Petite précision, je ne suis pas spécialiste de la géographie des Etats-Unis, et je ne connais absolument pas les noms des rues des villes, ni leur disposition, ni même les distances comme là entre New York et Philadelphie, ou Philadelphie et Los Angeles, alors si il y a des incohérence de lieux, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas volontaire.

Et encore une chose, l'organisation, les règles du programmes de protection ne doivent pas être comme dans l'histoire, je pense que certains événements ne se passent pas comme ça, mais pour les besoins de la fanfic, on va dire que ce que j'ai écrit est possible.

Bon voilà, j'ai fini, vous pouvez commencer à lire, j'espère que ça vous plaira encore.

**CHAPITRE 2 **

Alex

**Quelque part 23h**

Après s'être installée dans le svu, Alex adressa un signe de tête au marshall O'Connor pour lui signifier qu'elle était prête. Un dernier regard à Olivia, dans lequel elle lui transmis tout son amour, quelques secondes pour graver son visage dans sa mémoire, et la porte du véhicule se referma. Alex pouvait encore voir les larmes perlées aux coins des yeux de son amoureuse à travers la vitre, quand le cortège démarra, puis en un instant, seules deux silhouettes debout derrière pouvaient se distinguer de loin. Progressivement, le paysage devint vide et la jeune femme ne vit plus rien que les reflets bleus et rouges des sirènes de police se refléter dans le ciel noir.

Ça y était, tout était fini...Alex avait quitté son identité, sa vie, sa famille, ses amis, son travail, et...Olivia.

Complètement seule perdue, ne sachant pas où elle allait, ce qui l'attendait, ne connaissant même pas son nom, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle éclata en larmes. D'habitude sa peine, elle la gardait pour elle, ne laissant que rarement percevoir ses émotions. Un point essentiel dans sa profession...mais maintenant quelle importance? Là, elle n'avait pas pu les retenir, les larmes puis les sanglots s'imposèrent à elle naturellement.

Pendant de longues minutes, le visage ravagé par les larmes, elle ne pensa qu'à son amour perdu pour toujours. Elle revit son visage, ses yeux noisettes qui brillaient quant elle la regardait avec passion, ses cheveux bruns dans lesquels elle aimait passer les mains , son sourire, elle se rappela ses baisers, sa tendresse, sa patience, son ardeur quand elles faisaient l'amour. Désespérée, anéantie, au bout d'un quart d'heure de souffrance, elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Assis devant, sur le siège passager, le marshall O'Connnor regarda la jeune femme endormie. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la réconforter avec une parole mais que dire dans pareille situation? Ses années d'expérience l'avait blindé, il avait pris en charge de nombreuses personnes, et pourtant ne pouvait se défaire d'une sorte de sentiment de culpabilité d'arracher à tous ces gens leur vie. Quand il avait rencontré Alex pour la première fois, au temps des premières menaces, elle lui avait paru si confiante, sûre d'elle, forte, et là il l'a découvrait sensible, fragile. Ainsi, il se promit, une des rares fois où il le faisait, de tout faire pour lui faciliter les choses dans sa nouvelle vie, et se permit le fol espoir de un jour, lui rendre son identité et sa vie.

**4h plus tard**

Encore profondément endormie, Alex ne réagit pas tout de suite à la voix qui l'appelait

-« Mlle Cabot... Mlle Cabot..., pas de réponse,...Alexandra...»

Elle n'ouvrit les yeux qu'un instant après, et reconnu le visage du marshall, venant lui rappeler que tout ce qui était arrivé, n'était pas un cauchemar mais bien la vérité.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, où sommes nous? » demanda Alex, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

-« Nous sommes arrivés, à Philadelphie, nous allons nous rafraîchir quelques instants,dans dans le café que vous pouvez apercevoir, et ensuite nous prendrons un avion qui nous conduira jusqu'à Los Angeles. »

-« Los Angeles? » dit la jeune femme, une pointe de surprise dans la voix et dans le regard qu'elle adressa au marshall.

-« Oui, c'est la destination que nous avons choisi, c'est assez loin de New York, nous voulons être sûr que vous soyez en sécurité, et puis entre Seattle et L.A,...à choisir je préfère le soleil, la plage, au temps gris, et au froid...»

-« C'est vrai, je suis du même avis, je crois qu'à choisir, j'aurais pris L.A aussi » Ils échangèrent alors un regard complice, Alex esquissa même un sourire.

-« Allez venez boire un café, ça va nous réveiller un petit peu » ajouta le marshall

Alex et lui se dirigèrent donc vers le petit établissement, qui était naturellement désert, qui avait été mis à la disposition des agents fédéraux. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent sur les petits fauteuils, devant lesquels deux tasses bien fumantes reposaient.

Curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus, de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver, Alex posa quelques questions à O'Connor :

-« Je ne sais pas si je peux vous demander cela maintenant mais, quand est-ce que j'en saurai plus? Quand me communiquerez-vous ma nouvelle identité? »

-« Vous saurez tout dans l'avion, une fois que nous aurons décoller, quand je serais absolument sûr qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger d'être entendu, quand nous serons seuls. Je veux être certains que qu'il n'y aura que vous et moi au courant de la vérité, je ne veux prendre aucun risque, le but étant que vous restiez en vie.»

La jeune femme acquiesça pour signifier qu'elle avait compris, et qu'elle comprenait l'importance de toutes ses mesures de précautions.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sortirent du café, se dirigèrent vers la voiture, qui démarra quelques secondes plus tard pour rouler en direction de l'aéroport. Au terme d'un trajet de 20 minutes, la voiture s'arrêta, les passagers embarquèrent alors dans un jet privé, direction Los Angeles.

Lorsque l'avion eût décollé, le marshall vînt voir Alex pour enfin tout lui expliquer. Il s'assit confortablement dans le siège en face d'elle. Alex le regarda alors droit dans les yeux, prête à l'écouter lui donner les clés de sa nouvelle vie. O'Connor pris alors son dossier :

-« Donc, commença t-il, je vais d'abord vous énoncer les règles de base indispensables à connaître : premièrement, vous ne devez en aucun cas révéler votre nouvelle identité, faire allusion à votre passé, votre vie d'avant, vos amis, votre famille, votre travail, rien en ce qui concerne New York, ou alors avec notre accord. Vous devez tout reprendre à zéro. Deuxièmement, la maison dans laquelle vous vivrez, est équipée du meilleur système de sécurité qu'il existe, le téléphone est relié en permanence à une équipe spécialement détachée sur place pour assurer votre sécurité à distance. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les gars se font très discrets, vous ne le remarquerez même pas, et ils n'interféreront pas dans votre vie. En cas de problèmes, vous pouvez les prévenir, en 3 secondes ils seront là. Ils viendront vous rendre visite dans les premiers jours, et ils vous expliqueront la procédure en détails, ils vous montreront également tout les secrets de la maison. Troisièmement, ce que vous attendez le plus, voici vos papiers avec votre nouvelle identité. »

O'Connor tendit alors à Alex sa nouvelle carte d'identité.

La jeune femme sentit son estomac se resserrer, une boule se former au fond de sa gorge; tout devenait d'un coup plus réel, elle sentit l'angoisse et la peur qui arrivaient. Doucement, elle retourna la carte pour y lire son nouveau nom, elle le prononça à haute voix :

-« Faith William »

-« Oui, et pour vous y habituer, ajouta le marshall, à partir de maintenant lorsque je m'adresserai à vous, ça sera sous votre nouveau nom. Tenez, je vous donne également le reste de vos papiers, et un document important, votre acte de naissance. »

En apparence, Faith (Alex), sembla bien accepter ce bouleversement, ce départ à zéro, mais O'Connor avait conscience qu'un long parcours du combattant l'attendait. Maintenant, qu'elle avait toute les cartes en main, il lui demanda :

-«Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous laisse un moment seule? »

-«Oui, j'aimerais bien dormir un peu, ça m'évitera de trop penser,...»

-« Très bien. Je vous donnerez les autres détails plus tard. Reposez-vous, vous allez devoir être forte dans les prochaines heures et les prochains jours. Cependant, avant de vous laissez, une personne m'a remis ceci pour vous, révéla l'agent fédéral en tendant une enveloppe à Faith (Alex) , sachez que normalement nous n'autorisons aucuns souvenirs, mais nous avons pensez que cela ne nuirait en rien à votre sécurité. Par contre, il faut me promettre de ranger ça dans un endroit fermé à clé, là où personne ne le trouvera.»

-« Je vous le promet » assura la jeune femme, en prenant l'enveloppe tendue par le marshall.

-« Bien, nous avons encore du temps, avant d'arriver à Los Angeles, alors essayez de faire le vide, de tout oublier pendant le vol, parce que en arrivant, Alexandra n'existera plus et laissera place à Faith. » stipula le marshall, en se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie de la cabine, néanmoins avant de refermer la porte, il fit un premier test :

-« Fatih? » appela t-il

-« Oui? » répondit la jeune femme, en se retournant pour lui faire face

-« Non, rien, c'était juste pour voir » révéla t-il avec un sourire. Il s'engagea alors dans le couloir en refermant la porte.

Alexandra se retrouva donc seule, face à elle même, pour assimiler toutes ces données. Elle allait devoir s'y habituer à ce sentiment qu'elle ressentit, celui d'être perdue, désorientée. Une nouvelle vie commençait et qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle allait devoir faire avec.

L'enveloppe dans les mains, elle hésita à l'ouvrir tout de suite. De qui pouvait elle venir? Que contenait elle? Mais surtout, si jamais elle l'ouvrait, trouverait-elle le courage de plus jamais y toucher, la sachant rangée quelque part dans sa nouvelle maison? Et aussi si elle l'ouvrait, son bon sens qui lui disait qu'elle faisait le bon choix en ayant accepté tout ça, serait-il assez fort contre son coeur qui lui disait : « Fais demi-tour, abandonne et va la retrouver»

D'autre part, si elle ne l'ouvrait pas, elle serait tentée de le faire tous les jours, et craint d'être obsédée pas ça.

Faith (Alex) pris alors la décision de l'ouvrir maintenant. Elle décacheta donc l'enveloppe et en sortit une feuille blanche, simplement pliée en deux. Elle la déplia, reconnu une écriture familière, celle de Liv, et put ainsi lire ces quelques mots, les derniers de son amante : _« Je veux croire, je veux rêver que toujours nous serons ensemble, je ne t'oublie pas...Je t'aime » Olivia. _Et comme pour lui répondre, elle murmura :

-« Je t'aime aussi, mon amour,...»

S'en fût trop pour Faith qui pour la énième fois de la soirée, éclata en sanglots. Le petit mot était également accompagné d'une photo d'elle et Olivia, tendrement enlacées. Entre sourire et larmes, Faith était un peu soulagée, Olivia ne l'oublierait pas, elle non plus n'allait pas l'oublier. Après ce moment riche en émotions, Faith décida de se reposer, elle s'allongea sur le lit de sa cabine, et s'endormit en un instant, la photo, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne devait pas la montrer, serrée contre son coeur.

**Le lendemain**

Le soleil était déjà bien haut, et chaud quand un jet privé, très discret atterrit à l'aéroport de Los Angeles.

Les passagers étaient éblouit par le paysage qu'ils pouvaient voir : l'océan où les rayons du soleil se reflétaient, s'étendait à l'infini.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Faith et O'Connor, descendirent de l'avion, tranquillement, ici la jeune femme ne craignait rien, et se dirigèrent vers la douane pour se faire enregistrer. L'employé, très consciencieux, leur demanda leurs cartes d'identité ainsi que leurs noms , et comme elle l'avait mémorisé auparavant, Faith répondit :

-« Je m'appelle Faith William »

En entendant cela, et le ton naturel et sûre sur lequel elle l'avait dit, le marshall eût un poids en moins sur les épaules, tout débutait plutôt bien.

Pour elle, cela fût tout nouveau, bizarre, il fallait qu'elle s'habitue à la résonance de son nouveau nom. Au moins son prénom était doux, emplit de sens, Faith voulait dire Foi en français.

Les formalités administratives passées, « le couple », pris un taxi pour se rendre dans la nouvelle maison de la jeune femme. O'Connor indiqua l'adresse :

-« Au 23 Sunset Boulevard, s'il vous plaît »

-« Très bien, Monsieur », répondit le chauffeur, avant de démarrer.

La route ne dura à peine que 20 minutes. Le taxi s'engagea dans les rues d'un quartier résidentiel, qui paraissait paisible, calme,...

Tout avait l'air parfait, des maisons aux façades impeccables, des pelouses parfaitement tondues, des haies taillées au carré, des fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes le long des allées, complétaient le tout.

Il s'arrêta à hauteur d'une magnifique maison, couverte de lambris blanc. Sur la façade, on pouvait voir trois grandes fenêtres, et une baie vitrée, ainsi qu'une allée bordée de roses blanches, les fleurs préférées de Faith, qui devant une telle maison ne pût se retenir de s'exclamer :

-« Waouh!, c'est magnifique »

-« Ça vous plaît? » demanda l'agent fédéral

-« Si ça me plaît? Dit Faith, vous plaisantez? C'est magnifique! »

-« Je suis content, confia O'Connor, c'est au moins une chose positive, mais attendez d'avoir vu l'intérieur, vous n'allez pas en revenir. »

Faith et le marshall descendirent donc du taxi pour aller voir ce que cachait l'intérieur de la maison.

En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, Faith eût en effet, un premier choc : la pièce principale, qui comptait l'entrée, le salon, la salle à manger, et au fond la cuisine était immense, baignée de lumière, mais ce qui la frappa le plus se furent les meubles, et la décoration : tout le mobilier était identique à celui de son ancien appartement, les tableaux, et sculptures également. Sur ce point, O'Connor pris soin de préciser :

-« Ce ne sont pas des meubles neufs, mais bien les vôtres, ceux de votre ancien appartement de New York, se sont vos tableaux, vos sculptures aussi. »

-« C'est parfait, c'est,... mais comment? » questionna Faith, les yeux brillants de surprise, de curiosité, en parcourant la grande pièce du regard.

-« Nous les avons fait rapatrier de New York, pas avion, en même temps que nous. A chaque fois nous faisons cela, pour donner des repères, pour que les personnes se sentent plus facilement chez elle. Le linge, les draps, les rideaux, tout ce que nous avons pu installer ici, provient de chez vous. »

-« Merci, c'est une aimable attention »

-«C'est normal, nous essayons à chaque fois de faciliter autant que possible la transition entre les deux vies. Ces quelques objets, même si ce ne sont pas des personnes physiques, humaines, vous remonteront le moral, vous aideront dans votre processus d'acceptation et d'adaptation à cette nouvelle situation. Bon maintenant que vous êtes arrivée et avait fait connaissance avec les lieux, je vais vous laisser vous imprégner des lieux. Il faut vous habituer, au moins les premiers temps à être seule, car vous verrez les voisins sont pour la plupart des gens simples et charmants. Ne prenez pas cet air surpris, nous avons enquêter un minimum pour savoir si le quartier était sûr! »

-« D'accord, dit la jeune femme, je vous remercie pour tout. J'avais peur, j'étais effrayée, tout quitter du jour au lendemain, il faut l'accepter, et vous avez vraiment tout fait pour me faciliter les choses. Je sais que j'ai encore du chemin à faire, que tout ne sera pas rose tous les jours, mais j'espère vraiment pouvoir m'en sortir. Je vous le redis encore une fois, mais merci de votre aide, votre soutien, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. »

-« C'est vous qui avez décidé d'entrer dans le programme, mais ce que vous me dîtes est un réel plaisir à entendre. Et avant de vous quittez, sachez que vous n'êtes pas vraiment seule, si vous voulez parler, il y a une psychologue dans l'équipe de surveillance. Je vous dit maintenant au revoir, et surtout bonne chance, bon courage. » Sur ces bonnes paroles, O'Connor rebroussa chemin, et sortit de la maison. La première phase, la plus difficile et dangereuse, de son travail était terminée.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà une petite suite, désolée pour le retard mais je suis en plein dans mes révisions(partiel vendredi) mais bon je pense à vous. En attendant plus, j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vais essayer de faire des mises à jour plus souvent à partir de la semaine prochaine.

**OLIVIA **

**Le lendemain**

Olivia s'assoupit seulement quelques heures. Son sommeil avait été envahit par des images d'Alex, elle se revoyait les mains sur son épaule droite, couvertes de sang qui coulait sur le trottoir, à essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Elle avait supplié Alex de la regarder, de rester en vie, de s'accrocher, mais elle avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience due à la perte de sang.

Olivia avait prié le ciel, supplié, mais quand le médecin était venu vers elle et Elliot, elle n'avait pas eût besoin de paroles, à son regard elle avait tout compris. En l'espace de quelques heures elle avait tout perdu, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil, elle avait perdue l'amour de sa vie.

Les larmes, les sanglots, étaient les signes de sa douleur, de sa souffrance.

Plus tard, quand elle et Elliot avait appris qu'Alex s'en était finalement sortie, elle avait été en quelque sorte soulagée. Mais tout cela avait eût lieu à quel prix?

Elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, la lumière du soleil lui fît mal, même si elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus mal encore. Son cœur, s'il lui en restait un, était en morceau, brisé, irréparable. A force d'avoir trop pleuré, elle n'avait plus de larmes et un mal de tête atroce.

Elle enfouie sa tête encore plus profondément dans les draps pour sentir l'odeur d'Alexandra, et laissa divaguer ses pensées vers elle, elle se rendormie en rêvant des bras et des baisers de son amante.

Quelques heures plus tard, un bruit assourdissant et aigu la fît sursauter : la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Difficilement, elle se leva, et sans conviction alla ouvrir. C'était Elliot. Elle le fît entrer et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé dans le salon.

-« Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles, le capitaine m'a dit que tu avais pris quelques jours de congés » commença El, en faisant face à sa partenaire.

-« Oui, j'en avait besoin,... »

-« Écoute, je ne peut pas changer les choses, si tu veux qu'on en parle,...

-«Qu'on parle de quoi hein? De ma meilleure amie que j'ai pas été fichue de protéger, que j'ai laissé se faire tirer dessus par des monstres, qui est partie pour toujours, que je ne reverrais plus jamais, c'est de ça dont tu veux qu'on parle? » répondit Liv, le regard perdu, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

-«Liv, je sais que tu es sous le choc, c'était mon amie aussi,...

-« Non, tu ne sais rien, j'arrive pas à me sortir les images de la tête, son sang coulant sur mes mains, son regard quand elle est partie, je pense sans arrêt à elle, elle me manque tellement alors qu'elle est partie depuis juste 24h. »

-« Je sais que c'est dur, mais la vie continue, elle ne voudrait pas te voir triste, je suis sûre qu'elle pense à toi en ce moment, qu'elle pense comme toi, mais vous êtes fortes toutes les deux et vous allez surmontez tout ça. Tu n'as pas échouée, elle est en vie. Et puis je suis là moi, je suis ton ami, tu peux me confier tout ce que tu veux. Je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Olivia se sentit rassurer par le discours de son partenaire, elle lui accordait une confiance aveugle, lui disait tout, enfin il était peut-être temps de commencer :

«El, il faut que je t'avoue une chose, ça va surement te surprendre, mais il faut que tu saches, voilà, Alex et moi,... Olivia s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, incapable de prononcer son prénom, elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras réconfortant et amicaux d'Elliot.

-« Respire, dit ce dernier, ça va aller, je t'écoute »

Olivia repris une consistance et réussit à articuler d'une seule traite :

-« Alex et moi on était ensemble, on s'aimaient »

Elliot mit plusieurs secondes pour encaisser les révélations que venait de lui faire Olivia. Tout devenait plus clair, les petits regards, les sourires, les refus en duo d' invitations à sortir sous prétexte d'être fatigué ou d'avoir du travail,... Il comprenait à présent le désespoir de sa coéquipière, perdre une amie est une chose mais perdre celle qu'on aime, c'est différent. Voir Olivia si perdue, si triste, si fragile, la voir si désemparée, il n'avait pas l'habitude, elle qui était si forte, si combative. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, Olivia soutient son regard en attente de sa réaction, et de ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Elliot pris une grande inspiration, pour se donner du courage, et ajouta :

-« Ça ne change strictement rien pour moi, tu es et tu restera ma meilleure amie, et je dois t'avouer que je comprend pas mal de choses maintenant! Vous vous êtes bien débrouillée toi et Alex pour que personne ne se doute de rien. En tout cas, ce que je viens de te dire tient toujours, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, n'importe quand, pour n'importe quoi. D'accord? »

Olivia était bouleversée d'entendre les paroles si sincères, si rassurantes, quand le jugement était si facile. Les larmes aux yeux, pour changer, elle pris son partenaire dans ses bras pour un second câlin amical, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-« Merci d'être là »

-«Mais de rien, merci à toi de me faire confiance » répondit Elliot, touché. Bon je suis désolé mais il faut qu'on passe à l'USV pour signer de la paperasse. »

-« Tu me laisse 15 minutes, et j'arrive dit Olivia, sert toi un café en attendant. »

Au bout de 20 minutes, les deux partenaires furent en route pour l'USV.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Munch et Fin, ainsi que le capitaine Cragen se montrèrent soulager de voir Olivia, même s'ils remarquèrent ses yeux gonflés, rougit, son teint pâle. En effet, chacun savait qu'elle et Alex étaient les meilleures amies, que sa disparition l' avait particulièrement touché.

Par ailleurs, pour eux, Alex était décédée des suites de ses blessures. Ils ignoraient qu'elle était en réalité entrée dans le programme de protection des témoins, vivant quelque part, sous une nouvelle identité. Seuls Olivia et maintenant Elliot connaissaient l'entière vérité.

C'est ainsi que Olivia passa sa première journée sans Alex, éplorée, désorientée, mais tenant bon grâce à Elliot, qui lui donnait le courage de continuer à se battre, et faire un jour éclater la vérité, que tout redevienne comme avant...


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention, ceci est la seconde version du chapitre 4, la première ne me plaisait plus, alors j'ai fais quelques changements. Je m'excuse mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas la laisser l'autre (auto-critique : je le trouvais trop nulle et incomplète)**

Note de l'auteur : Je sais que Serena est normalement blonde, n'y voyez que juste qu'une envie de ma part de lui faire changer de couleur de cheveux, rien d'autre.

**Le premier jour **

**Rencontre avec Serena, James, et leurs enfants : Hannah, Joy et Mathew **

Alex

Après le départ de l'agent fédéral, Faith entreprit de « visiter » de fond en comble son nouveau chez elle. Elle examina, s'imprégna de chaque pièce, elle fouilla à l'intérieur de chaque meuble, chaque placard, et tout comme dans son ancien appartement, chacun des objets était à la même place, bien rangé. Elle retrouva ainsi tous ses repères, un point positif, si elle voulait quelque chose, elle n'aurait pas à chercher pendant des heures avant de le trouver.

La maison était chaleureuse, décorée avec un goût sûr et fin, dans une ambiance pure, moderne et authentique. Les murs avaient été peints dans des couleurs naturelles : beige, chocolat,... Ainsi 200m2 s'étendaient sur deux étages : le rez de chaussé, composé d'une grande pièce salon, salle à manger et cuisine, avec une chambre et sa salle de bain, et puis l'étage, où se trouvait deux chambres, une salle de bain, et une quatrième pièce qui pourrait faire office de bureau.

Faith commença à aimer cette maison, elle s'y était tout de suite sentie bien. Il ne manquait plus que quelques photos afin de personnaliser un peu plus la décoration.

La première qu'elle exposa fût celle où elle et Olivia posaient ensemble, elle la mit dans un cadre qu'elle posa sur sa table de nuit dans sa chambre au premier étage. Elle se rappela brièvement sa promesse faîte au marshall, mais décida qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, après tout se dit-elle, personne ne viendra dans cette pièce à part moi.

A présent qu'elle avait emménagé, et puisqu'elle n'avait aucun cartons à défaire, elle se prépara une tasse de thé, prit un livre dans la bibliothèque, un que Olivia lui avait offert et qu'elle n'avait pas eût le temps de commencer, puis s'installa devant la maison, sous l'avant toit dans un des fauteuils disposé là. Pour un premier jour, elle décida de ne pas trop en faire, et resta tranquille. Mieux valait ne pas se faire « découvrir » maintenant, O'Connor lui avait conseillé d'être discrète les premiers jours, de se laisser du temps pour s'habituer, de façon à se protéger pour sa propre sécurité, et pour être sûre d'avoir bien intégrer les différents aspects de ses secondes identité et vie.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, plongée dans la lecture de son roman, Faith sursauta quand elle entendit une voix s'adresser à elle :

-« Bonjour, je ne vous dérange pas? »

Elle releva la tête, et aperçut une jeune femme de taille moyenne, plutôt mince, brune aux cheveux longs, se tenir debout dans l'allée.

-« Non, pas du tout, je peux vous aider? »

-« Vous êtes la nouvelle propriétaire? »

-« Oui, je m'appelle Faith William »

-« Enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin. Je suis Serena Southerlyn, votre voisine, je vis dans la maison juste en face, avec mon mari et mes enfants. Cela fait quelques jours, nous avons remarqué des camions de déménagements mais nous n'avions vu personne encore. Puis tout à l'heure, j'ai aperçu une voiture et je me suis dit que quelqu'un venait d'arriver. C'est une tradition dans ce quartier de souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants, tout le monde se connaît ici, alors me voici »

-« C'est très aimable, je ne suis arrivée que depuis quelques heures seulement, et je n'ai vu personne, vous êtes la première, mais venez proposa Faith à sa nouvelle voisine, nous serons mieux pour bavarder sur la terrasse derrière, je peux vous offrir un thé ou un café peut-être? »

-« Avec plaisir » accepta Serena en suivant son hôte.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent donc derrière la maison, en toute tranquillité, Serena engagea la conversation la première :

-« Et sinon, vous êtes mariée? » demanda t-elle, quelque peu mal à l'aise par la réponse qu'elle pensait entendre et dont elle se doutait.

-« Non, je n'ai pas cette chance, révéla Faith, en pensant une seconde à Olivia, je viens de vivre une rupture assez difficile, ce qui était en partie vrai..., et puis j'avais envie de changer d'air. »

-« Vous allez voir, vous allez vous plaire ici, le quartier est tranquille, les gens sont charmants et toujours prêts à rendre service. Et puis, la ville est dynamique, il y a tout un tas de choses à faire, vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous ennuyer, vous allez faire de nombreuses rencontres, qui sait peut-être trouver le prince charmant, dans le cas contraire, je suis plutôt douée, alors si vous voulez de l'aide, je suis disponible »

Faith ne sût pas quoi en penser, mais cette petite attention la toucha, elle ne connaissait cette femme que depuis quelques minutes, et elle se révélait lui être très sympathique, enfin c'était son impression, et d'expérience, elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à son instinct, celui-ci se révélait être juste la plupart du temps.

-«Je vais y réfléchir, mais je vous remercie quand même »

-« De rien, j'espère que nous deviendrons amies »

-« J'en suis sûre, et puis je dois vous avouer que si tous les voisins sont comme vous, je sens que je vais me plaire à L.A »

-« Je suis de votre avis, mais quelle est la raison de votre venue, si ce n'est pas indiscret? »

-« A la base je suis avocate, mais j'ai toujours voulu enseigner, alors en venant ici je me suis lancée et j'ai obtenu un poste de professeur de droit à l'université de Californie...»

-«Quelle coïncidence, répliqua Serena, j'y suis moi même professeur de lettres »

-« Alors en plus d'être voisine, nous serons collègues.»

-« Tout à fait, et j'en suis ravie, et vous travailliez dans quelle université avant? »

-« A l'université de New...Philadelphie» se rattrapa Faith à la dernière seconde. Il s'en était fallut de peu, et elle révélait tout. Intérieurement, elle se promit d'être encore plus prudente qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Le reste de la discussion se poursuivit sur un ton joyeux, amical, Serena et Faith, s'entendirent immédiatement très bien, et leur amitié ne faisait que commencer. Elles se tutoyèrent tout de suite, se trouvèrent de nombreux points communs, avaient quelques idées identiques,... La rencontre et la prise de contact fût un franc succès.

Le soir même, après des heures de discussion, d'échanges, Serena invita sa nouvelle voisine à diner. Faith, fît donc la connaissance de James le mari, qui était inspecteur de police, Hannah, l'aînée des enfants, âgée de 14 ans, puis Joy et Mathew les jumeaux de 8 ans.

Elle apprécia toute la famille, et le sentiment de sympathie se confirma dans les deux sens. La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, les protagonistes apprirent à se connaître, à se découvrir. La jeune femme était tout de même restée sur ses gardes, sans le montrer, elle n'avait cependant plus commis d'impairs, et avait été très concentrée, choisissant ses mots avec soin, hésitant parfois une seconde dans les réponses qu'elle apportait aux questions posées, ce que ne manqua pas de souligner James grâce à ses talents d'enquêteur. Néanmoins il se tût en se promettant de faire quelques recherches, et de continuer à observer sa nouvelle voisine, tout cela en dépit du fait qu'il l'appréciait quand même. Il faisait confiance à sa femme pour se faire une idée des gens en général, et se rangeait souvent de son coté, Faith ne fît pas exception. Si Serena l'aimait bien alors il ferait tout pour bien s'entendre avec elle.

Vers minuit, la jeune femme pris congé de ses voisins. En rentrant, elle se sentit apaisée, sa première journée était passée au final sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et elle avait déjà de nouveaux amis. Elle s'endormit en pensant à Olivia, à ce qu'elle pouvait faire, à l'endroit où elle pouvait être, mais aussi est-ce qu'elle pensait à elle?

**Quelques semaines plus tard **

Faith, petit à petit s'habituait à sa nouvelle vie, prenait ses marques, tant dans le quartier que dans la ville, grâce à l'aide et au soutien de Serena, sa nouvelle amie. Tout pour l'instant se déroulait sans problème, elle n'avait fait aucune erreurs en donnant son nom, ou tout autre renseignement personnel, et l'équipe de marshall basée pas très loin, n'avait pas non plus enregistré de complications concernant sa sécurité. Le relais entre les deux vies semblait se faire en parfaite harmonie.

Cependant ce que Faith redoutait le plus, était d'endosser le rôle de professeur, elle n'avait jamais enseigné de sa vie, son ancien métier de substitut du procureur, ne l'avait pas préparer à cette éventualité, même si elle savait comment s'y prendre avec des jeunes gens, elle n'avait pas les bases pour développer, appliquer les règles de la pédagogie. Elle confia ses craintes à Serena, qui la rassura tout de suite, et elle eût raison, car les étudiants se révélèrent attentifs, studieux et curieux de tout, ce qui facilita le travail de Faith. En effet, chacun pouvait choisir son cursus et les cours correspondant, ainsi suivre des enseignements auquel il s'intéressait. Les premiers cours donnèrent leurs lots de stress et d'angoisse, mais au fur et à mesure, elle prît confiance en elle. Bien vite, elle fût appréciée au niveau professionnel d'une part par ses étudiants, en jouant le rôle d'une enseignante disponible, à l'écoute de ses élèves, et d'autre part par ses collègues, avec qui elle échangeait des méthodes de cours,...des points de vue sur des affaires judiciaires. En l'occurrence, cela s'avéra problématique dans une petite mesure, parfois, elle avait tendance à réagir en procureur de l'état, plaidant pour la culpabilité des suspects, le naturel reprenant le dessus. Néanmoins, elle s'en sortait pas mal, et avait le sentiment justifié de réussir parfaitement à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie.

Son amitié avec Serena devenait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus sincère, sans cependant qu'elle ne puisse tout lui révéler sur sa véritable identité, un point qui la mettait quelque fois mal à l'aise, quand la jeune femme brune, la questionnait pour en savoir plus sur son passé. Faith s'en voulait, même si elle y était obligé, de lui mentir et de raconter sa fausse histoire. Elle mourait d'envie de se confier mais elle ne le faisait pas et ne le ferait sans doute jamais. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent aussi des habitudes de « copines » comme des sorties shopping chaque mois, des sorties exclusivement féminines, Faith de temps en temps gardait les enfants pour permettre à Serena et James de se retrouver en amoureux. Les enfants, avec qui elle s'entendait parfaitement, elle était même devenue une confidente pour Hannah, qui se confiait à elle, quand elle ne le pouvait avec sa mère. Joy et Mathew eux aussi étaient géniaux, curieux de tout, ils lui posaient de nombreuses questions, auxquelles parfois elle ne savait que répondre, elle apprenait de nouvelles choses tous les jours à leur coté.

Pourtant tout ne pouvait être parfait, sous ses airs à l'aise, souriante, Faith cachait sa peine, son chagrin, sa fragilité, son nouvel univers, avec tous ses attraits, ne parvenait pas à lui faire oublier Olivia et son profond amour pour elle. Sa tristesse se manifestait quand elle se retrouvait seule. Chaque jour, ses pensées se dirigeaient vers elle, sur une durée plus ou moins longue, allant de quelques minutes, à parfois quelques heures, sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour les chasser. Le cœur étant plus fort que la raison. Les mêmes questions revenaient tout le temps : Où se trouvait Olivia? Que faisait-elle? Mais pas seulement, comment allait Elliot et les autres? Y avait-il une personne occupant son ancien poste? De nombreuses questions, que seul les hypothèses qu'elle émettait lui apportaient des semblants de réponses. De plus, pour accentuer ses émotions négatives, elle ne pouvait se confier à personne, personne ne devait connaître son secret, elle était seule face à ce qu'elle ressentait.

La séparation allait être difficile, c'est ce qu' O'Connor lui avait dit, et il avait raison : elle allait devoir être forte. Bien que rien n'était gagné, Faith avait confiance, pour Olivia il fallait qu'elle le fasse, elle devait rester en vie, se protéger pour avoir le droit de se permettre l'espoir fou de la revoir un jour. Seul le temps aurait raison du manque provoqué par l'absence de l' être aimé, lui seul atténuerait la peine. Faith espérait qu'elle s'y ferait un jour.

Malgré tout, il restait impératif qu'elle se sorte Olivia et tout ce qui s'y rapportait de la tête, une chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle se jura d'essayer de tout faire pour, il en était de son nouvel équilibre à construire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Info : Relisez le chapitre 4 parce que j'ai ajouté des éléments après la publication, désolée pour le dérangement**

**Chapitre 5 **

**La vie du coté d'Olivia, qui continue son travail à l'USV, la rencontre avec Casey, et une première enquête à priori sans importance...**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira (je crois que je dis cette phrase dans chaque chapitre...) **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage en laissant des commentaires, bons ou mauvais, c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore et puis c'est toujours gratifiant de voir que notre fanfic est lue et plait à du monde, ça encourage à continuer ou pas! (ça aussi je le dis tout le temps!)**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**Quelques semaines plus tard **

**Olivia**

Ce matin là, Olivia arriva à l'USV à une heure très matinale. En effet ses nuits, se ponctuaient toujours par des flash back de ce qui s'était passé le mois dernier.

Elle revoyait sans cesse les mêmes images, aussi claires que le premier jour, ce qui l'empêchait d'avoir un sommeil réparateur. Elle se couchait donc très tard, retardant le moment de s'endormir et se réveillait très tôt. Elle revoyait le visage d'Alex souriant, ses yeux bleus profond où elle aimait plonger les siens, ses cheveux blonds dorés,... tout ces détails qu'elle aimait tant, et qui lui manquait chaque seconde un peu plus.

Pourtant, Olivia tenait bon, elle reprenait le contrôle de sa vie peu à peu. Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, mais elle s'accrochait, grâce au soutien d'Elliot, et des autres. Si ils n'étaient pas là, elle aurait surement sombré dans une dépression. Le plus dur souvent, c'était le soir, quand elle rentrait et qu'elle s'endormait toute seule, la présence d'un corps chaud lui manquait, mais plus que tout il lui manquait une présence rassurante, aimante, qui pourrait la consoler quand elle se réveillait perdue et en larmes après un cauchemar. Elle n'avait pas fait d'autres rencontres depuis, ne cherchait pas à en faire, puis surtout n'en avait pas ni le désir, ni l'envie, la peine et le manque restaient encore trop présents. Seul le temps pourrait atténuer les sentiments, les émotions.

Après s'être servi un café noir bien chaud, histoire de rester éveillée, elle s' installa à son bureau pour compléter plusieurs dossiers en retard. Mais sa concentration eut du mal à venir, ses pensées étaient sans cesse tournées vers Alex. Olivia se demandait souvent : qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en ce moment? Pensait-elle à elle? Et la question à la laquelle elle avait réfléchi le plus : Où était-elle? Elle se raisonna, s'ordonna de ne plus y penser, mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle entendit des pas et se retourna pour voir son partenaire arriver.

Tout comme elle, Elliot avait un air triste, morose, mais esquissa un sourire en la voyant.

-«Salut Liv, tu es là depuis longtemps?»

-«Bonjour, oui un petit moment, je ne dors pas bien en ce moment... Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, car très observateur Elliot avait remarqué les cernes sous ses yeux depuis quelques jours, depuis le fameux jour pour être exact.

-«Moi non plus, et pour couronner le tout, je me suis disputé avec Kathy il y a deux jours et depuis elle ne m'adresse pratiquement plus la parole, le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle m'en veut, j'ai essayer de lui demander mais rien à faire elle ne l'écoute même pas, j'ai voulu aussi m'excuser je ne sais pas pour quoi mais je l'ai fais et elle à réussit à m'en vouloir pour ça encore »

-« Tu es bien un homme toi» répliqua Olivia avec un regard compréhensif et désespéré dans le sens tu es vraiment à coté de la plaque.

-« Ah oui c'est vrai que tu comprend mieux les femmes que moi et tu es peut-être plus douée aussi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en profiter » répliqua Elliott, sur un ton qui se voulait frivole, histoire de remonter le moral de sa coéquipière.

Olivia esquissa un sourire, décidément elle l'adorait. Elliot était toujours là dans les moments difficiles et ça faisait du bien de penser que quelqu'un se souciait vous.

La conversation aurait pu continuer dans une atmosphère légère, mais elle fût interrompue par l'arrivée de Fin et Munch :

-« Salut tous les deux! » Dirent ils en cœur

-« Salut les gars » répondirent Elliot et Olivia

-«Comment sa va aujourd'hui vous deux? Demanda Munch, qui bien qu' Elliot soit marié, soupçonnait plus que de l'amitié entre les inspecteurs, et ne se gênait pas pour les taquiner sur ce sujet, on ne vous dérange pas au moins?, parce qu'on peut repartir. »

-« Tu es incorrigible, John, dit Olivia, quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre dans la tête qu'il n'y a absolument rien entre El et moi »

-« Euh,...Jamais? » Répliqua Munch, avant d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivi par Fin, Elliot et Olivia.

-« Je vois qu'il y a de l'animation ici! » dit une voix grave

Tous se retournèrent pour voir leur capitaine entrer. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme de taille moyenne, environ 1,70m, aux cheveux roux-blonds, aux yeux noisettes, et vêtue d'un tailleur pantalon gris, veste assortie, qui devait avoir dans les 30 ans. Tous se posèrent la question de qui était-elle.

-« Je constate donc que vous êtes tous là, allons dans mon bureau si vous le voulez bien.

Le groupe se dirigea donc vers l'office de Cragen.

-«Donc je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, dit-il, je vous présente Casey Novak, la nouvelle substitut du procureur. Je suppose que ça ne sera pas facile pour chacun d'entre vous, mais notre unité à besoin d'un représentant de la justice pour fonctionner correctement, nous devons collaborer avec le tribunal. »

-« Bonjour, répondit-elle, ravie de vous rencontrer. Je veux d'abord vous dire que je connais les circonstances de mon arrivée ici, et j'espère juste que nous pourrons travailler dans une bonne entente, une confiance et un respect mutuel. »

Devant cette marque de franchise, Munch pris la parole en premier :

-« Bienvenue, je suis John Munch ,et, dit-il en désignant Fin, voici mon coéquipier

Ce dernier se présenta également,

-« Odafin, mais on m'appelle Fin Tutuola

Vint ensuite le tour de Elliott :

-« Enchanté, je suis l'inspecteur Elliot Stabler, et voici ma partenaire Olivia Benson.

Depuis le début des échanges, Olivia n'avait pas bougé, elle n'avait pas dit un mot non plus, elle regardait juste la nouvelle, essayant de se faire une opinion sur elle, essayant de cacher un certain trouble dans le fait de voir une personne inconnue prendre la place d'Alex.

Casey l'avait bien remarqué, hésita sur la conduite à adopter, puis décida d'engager la conversation, tant qu'à faire, de toute façon elle ne va pas me sauter à la gorge, pensa t-elle, elle décida d'être hônnete et d'aller droit au but :

-«Ravie de faire votre connaissance Inspecteur Benson. Je suis au courant que Mlle Cabot et vous étiez proches, que c'était votre meilleure amie, mais j'espère que nous pourrons également travailler ensemble toutes les deux. De mon coté, je vais tout faire pour que ça marche »

Olivia dut se l'avouer, fut surprise d'entendre de telles paroles, et esquissa un léger sourire à Casey, en lui répondant tout de même sur un ton déterminé, en restant sur ses gardes. Elle n'allait pas se laisser attendrir par quelques mots polis, et puis elle ne la connaissait même pas et elle n'allait pas lui faire confiance tout de suite:

-«Excusez moi répondit-elle, mais il faut que je me fasse à l'idée, surtout n'essayer pas de remplacer Alex et tout ira bien. Je ne vous connais pas vous ne me connaissez pas, mais nous arriverons j'en suis certaine à trouver un terrain d'entente sur le plan professionnel, ma seule priorité est de venir en aide aux victimes. »

A cet instant tous furent intérieurement soulagés par la réaction positive d' Olivia, qui avait le plus de mal à se remettre de l'absence d'Alex, même si la jeune femme manquait à l'équipe.

-«Parfait dit le capitaine, maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance, nous allons pouvoir nous mettre au travail. »

C'est ainsi que commença la collaboration entre Casey et l'USV.

Une amitié, une confiance allaient petit à petit se construire entre tous. Les premiers temps ne furent pas faciles, chacun devant trouver ses marques, il y eut de nombreuses disputes, divergences d'opinions, des désaccords plus ou moins importants,...mais au final, toute l'équipe se révéla efficace dans la résolution des enquêtes, dans l'accompagnement des victimes.

Olivia avait même trouvé en Casey, une partenaire plutôt douée pour parler, écouter, convaincre les personnes agressées de tout raconter et de porter plainte. Pour finir, la nouvelle substitut se révéla être une adversaire brillante, tenace pour les avocats des parties adverses.

**Une première enquête...**

le 16 Octobre 2006 (date fictive, juste pour avoir un repère dans le temps, parce que ça manquait)

Olivia et Elliot se rendaient au domicile d'une nouvelle victime, à Union Square. La police sur les lieux, avait été prévenus par des voisins, qui avaient entendu des bruits suspects, parmi lesquels un grand cri aigu. L'USV fût appelée, après que la jeune femme agressée révéla qu'elle avait été violée.

Elliot, qui était au volant arrêta la voiture au bout de la rue, complètement bloquée par des autres voitures à l'effigie de la NYPD. Les deux partenaires descendirent, s'avancèrent et passèrent le périmètre de sécurité, délimité par les habituelles banderoles jaunes, en brandissant leurs insignes. L'appartement se trouvait dans un immeuble plutôt ancien, à la façade en brique rouge, il était composé de quatre étages. Olivia et Elliot rentrèrent dans le hall et montèrent au deuxième étage. Les deux policiers en poste à l'entrée, les laissèrent passer.

Elliot se dirigea vers la police scientifique afin d'en apprendre plus sur les éléments laissés par l'agresseur, les preuves récoltées de ce qui s'était passé. Olivia de son coté, recueillit le témoignage de la victime.

La jeune femme s'appelait Karen, elle était âgée de 28 ans, blonde cheveux courts aux yeux verts, elle exerçait la profession de mannequin photo, plus particulièrement. Couverte de bleus sur le visage, les bras un peu partout sur le corps du moins les parties visibles, son beau visage ovale aux contours fins, était tuméfié, gonflé. Recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, elle était perdue, désorientée, elle paraissait comme une enfant craintive, fragile.

Doucement et avec un regard compatissant, Olivia s'approcha d'elle en se présentant :

-« Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Olivia Benson, de l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes, je suis là pour vous aidez donc, vous voulez bien me raconter ce qui c'est passé. Prenez votre temps, nous ne sommes pas pressé, dites moi juste tout ce dont vous vous souvenez, avec le plus de détails possible, même dans le désordre ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Karen, un peu rassurée par la présence d'une femme pour l'écouter, elle n'aurait en l'occurence pas sut dire pourquoi, mais elle faisait confiance à cette inspectrice pour agir dans son intérêt, ses paroles l'apaisèrent et donc en toute sécurité, elle commença son récit :

-« Ce matin, je suis allée travailler comme tous les jours, je suis mannequin, je pose en ce moment pour le magazine « Pure », ça fait 3 jours que nous sommes sur les photos. Tout se déroule très bien, je connais le photographe et toute l'équipe depuis 3 ans. Nous nous entendons tous très bien. Donc je rentrais chez moi suite à deux heures de shooting, presque arrivée, j'ai soudain ressentit une violente douleur aiguë derrière la tête, puis le trou noir, j'ai dû m'évanouir. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivée à l'intérieur de mon appartement. En me réveillant, j'ai vu un homme masqué, qui portait des lunettes de soleil, au dessus de moi, en train de...»

Karen ne pût continuer et fondit en larmes devant la douleur, la souffrance de revivre ce moment.

D'une parole, Olivia l'encouragea à continuer :

-« C'est très bien, vous vous en sortez parfaitement, je suis désolée de vous demander ça, il faut me raconter tout se dont vous vous souvenez pendant que votre esprit est clair, et les images récentes. C'est douloureux sur le coup mais ça soulage après de se sentir écoutée, comprise, et porter plainte contre votre violeur vous permettra de reprendre le cours de votre vie. Ça va allez vous n'êtes pas toute seule.»

-« D 'accord, répondit Karen dans un murmure, avant de reprendre, il m'a violé, sans dire un seul mot, puis il est partit aussi furtivement qu'il était arrivé. Pendant tout ce temps de torture, j'étais attachée, bâillonnée, je ne pouvait ni bouger, ni crier. C'était horrible, j'ai pleuré, hurler silencieusement sans pouvoir rien faire. Puis il s'est arrêté, j'ai cru que mon calvaire était fini, mais il a commencer à me frapper de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que je tombe dans les pommes encore une fois. Quelques heures plus tard, j'ai réussi à défaire mes liens, et j'ai appeler, supplier qu'on vienne m'aider, je ne sais pas qui a pût faire ça, je...»

Repenser à tout ça, fût un cauchemar pour Karen, elle tremblait encore de peur et avait le visage ravagé par les larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues. Quelque heures seulement après, elle ressentait encore la présence de cet homme, son odeur sur sa peau, ses doigts sur son corps,... Les émotions éprouvées pendant le viol étaient toujours présentes.

Devant la détresse de la jeune femme, Olivia, qui avait recueillit les premiers éléments essentiels dans un début d'enquête et un dépôt de plainte, conclu donc l'interrogatoire :

-«Merci Karen, nous allons mener notre enquête et tout faire pour arrêter celui qui vous a fait ça, je vous recontacterez pour plus de détails, en attendant vous allez être conduite à l'hôpital »

-« Merci à vous, je me sens un peu mieux d'avoir extérioriser mes sentiments, et surtout d'avoir parler à quelqu'un » remercia Karen.

Un instant après, les ambulanciers arrivèrent et l'emmenèrent soigner ses plaies, et subir des examens complémentaires.

Olivia rejoignit son partenaire, pour confronter les preuves retrouvées et la déposition de Karen. Tout ce qu'avait dit la jeune femme se confirma, les CSI retrouvèrent les liens dans la chambre, ils prirent des photos des bleus de Karen, de ses plaies, et pour finir, la porte avait bien été forcée, signant ainsi l'effraction. Ils relevèrent aussi une empreinte sur le bord d'une porte, une que le coupable avait dû oublier d'effacer. Une heure plus tard, les indices envoyés au labo pour analyse, le témoignage de la victime et des voisins enregistrés, El et Liv retournèrent au comissariat faire leur rapport, et tenter de trouver une première piste, en attendant de nouveaux éléments.

Le lendemain, Olivia retourna à l'hôpital interroger Karen. Cette dernière ne lui apprit rien de plus, elle ne pouvait identifier son agresseur, elle n'avait pas de petit ami, ni d'ex en colère d'avoir rompu. Elle pensait peut-être à un fan qui l'aurait vu dans un magazine, qui serait obsédé par elle, pourtant elle n'avait reçu aucune lettre d'insultes, de déclaration d'amour, ou tout autre courrier suspect.

Cependant heureusement, les résultats du kit de viol fournirent l'ADN du sperme prélevé sur la victime. Il ne fallait plus qu'une comparaison pour trouver le coupable. Peine perdue, car l'échantillon ne correspondait à aucun criminel fiché, et face au manque d'indices, le photographe, l'agent de Karen, et tous les hommes autour d'elle ne purent subir un prélèvement d'ADN. Rien ne pu être comparé à celui recueillit sur les lieux du crime.

Au cours de l'investigation, la collaboration entre Casey et l'équipe fût ainsi mise à rude épreuve, particulièrement l'entente entre la substitut et Olivia, les disputes devinrent quotidiennes, avec une inspectrice remontée de ne pouvoir rien faire, voulant à tout prix arrêter le coupable et faire justice, et une Casey, pieds et poings liés par le procureur et les juges qui ne délivraient pas de mandat pour des perquisitions, les prélèvements ADN faute de preuves suffisantes :

-« Casey, tu es sûre que tu ne peut absolument plus rien tenter? » demanda une nouvelle fois l'inspecteur Benson.

-« Olivia, je me suis déjà adressée à tous les juges de ce tribunal et tous m'ont répondu la même chose, de laisser tomber, par absence de faits concluants pour l'arrestation d'un coupable.»

-« Quoi, sans rien de plus, s'emporta Olivia, on ne peut pas laisser ce salaud s'en sortir, tu as pensé à Karen et aux autres victimes qu'il pourrait faire, mais enfin je suis certaine qu'il y a encore des actions à entreprendre, Alex, elle, elle aurait trouver, ajouta t-elle sur un ton de défi

Il n'était pas rare que dans leurs différents, Olivia, dans un esprit d'irritation, pour toucher là où ça fait mal, compare Casey avec Alex, ce qui avait le don d'énerver la nouvelle substitut et de lui faire quelque part de la peine qu'Olivia la considère comme la remplaçante de et non pas comme la nouvelle ADA, une collaboratrice en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance.

-« Oui et bien je ne suis pas Alex et je ne le serais jamais, met toi ça dans la tête, Alex n'est plus là et tu vas devoir te contenter de moi!, répliqua Casey, vexée en haussant la voix, criant presque, puis pour ta gouverne, on ne peut plus rien pour Karen, on a exploré toutes les pistes sans résultats. Je suis au pied du mur, sans rien de plus, malgré que je veuille autant que toi mettre ce pourri en prison. Si je tente encore un truc, je vais me ridiculiser, tout ça pour m'enterrer sur une tonne de paperasse avec des procédures qui vont durer des mois, voire des années et qui n'aboutiront peut-être jamais. Il faut que tu te fasses une raison. Tout est fini. »

-« Mais comment tu veux que j'y parvienne, Karen mérite la justice, confia Olivia, un peu plus calme, mais qui ne cessait de changer de position, croisant, décroissant les jambes, tant elle était sur les nerfs de rester inactive.

-« J'en sais rien, moi je ne sais plus quoi faire, et même si je voulais je ne pourrais pas, et en outre, vu que je ne suis pas aussi douée que ton Alex, débrouilles toi toute seule » expliqua Casey, passablement énervée.

Olivia s'en rendit compte, et réalisa qu'elle avait été injuste avec son amie, qui s'était acharnée sur cette affaire, sans qu'elle n'en soit remerciée, sans avoir reçu aucune gratification.

-« Je suis désolée de m'être emportée, tu as fais tout ton possible, j'ai été égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et à la victime, en ne faisant pas attention à toi, tes idées,... »

-« Je ne t'en veux pas, mais c'est sympa de reconnaître tes torts, merci » répondit Casey

-« Et désolée pour le parallèle avec Alex, je sais qu'elle n'est plus ici, mais c'est toujours un peu difficile parfois, je sais aussi que tu fais ton travail du mieux que tu peut, parfois plus, tu es très douée. »

-« Je ne t'en demandais pas tant, mais merci encore une fois, et pour Alex, c'est pas grave, je comprend, c'était ta meilleure amie, seul le temps pourra diminuer ta peine, et puis je m'y attendais un peu à la comparaison, peut-être pas de cette façon mais voilà,...Bon allez, on oublie tout, et on recommence? » proposa Casey

-« D'accord » assura Olivia

Les deux jeunes femmes se réconcilièrent après une énième petite querelle, mais ne purent rien changer à l'avenir : l'enquête piétinait, n'avançait pas, et aucun nouvel indice n'avait été trouvé, elle fût donc classée au bout de 8 semaines, les preuves, les témoignages archivés, avec l'espoir qu'elle pourrait être réouverte plus tard.


	6. Chapter 6

**6 MOIS PLUS TARD (un bond dans le temps pour faire avancer l'intrigue), plus de détails à la fin.**

Le 27 Avril 2007, Serena et James recevaient leurs famille et amis, ils fêtaient ce jour, leur anniversaire, 10 ans de mariage. A cette occasion, ils avaient conviés tous leurs proches à une petite soirée festive dans leur maison. Tout avait été installé dans le jardin, au bord de la piscine, le repas avait même été commandé des mois à l'avance chez un traiteur, le dj réservé très tôt, les invitations soigneusement envoyées à chaque convive afin que tout soit parfait. Et ça l'était. Chaque homme portait un costume cravate et chaque femme une robe de soirée. L'ambiance était joyeuse, amicale. Mais au cours de la soirée, un événement vint perturbé tout cela. Vers 23h, alors que le dessert allait être servit, la pièce montée, la réplique exact de celle su mariage, un invité inattendu fît son apparition. C'était un jeune homme, grand, brun aux yeux marrons, environ la trentaine. A son arrivée, tous les regards s'arrêtèrent sur lui, plus personne n'osa dire un mot, ni bouger un orteil. C'est Serena qui réagit la première, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha de l'inconnu et le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux :

-« Mon dieu, Parker...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé? » dit elle troublée, surprise

-« Je suis revenu il y a une semaine d'Angleterre, je l'ai dis à James, il voulait te faire la surprise, et puis j'étais pas certain de pouvoir venir, James et moi on ne voulait pas te faire une fausse joie. »

-« Ta surprise est réussie! Mais comment tu...»

-« J'ai eu de la chance, au dernier moment j'ai pu finir un reportage et me libérer, alors j'ai pris quelques congés et me revoilà!»

-« C'est merveilleux, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te revoir »

-« Moi aussi, ça fait du bien de se retrouver avec les gens qu'on aime »

Serena se sentait joyeuse, elle n'avait jamais été dans un tel état de bonheur : Parker, était son meilleur ami et celui de James depuis la fac. A eux trois, ils formaient le trio infernal, tant sur le plan des études qu'ils avaient brillamment réussit que sur le plan du divertissement, toujours prêts pour faire la fête. Il y a environ 1 an, une grosse dispute les avaient séparés, et Parker, journaliste, avait accepté un reportage à l'autre bout du monde, en Australie, ils ne s'étaient pas revus pendant des mois, puis ils décidèrent que tout cela était stupide, ils n'allaient pas gâcher leur amitié pour des broutilles, et enterrèrent la hache de guerre. L'entente redevint comme avant, jusqu'à ce que le journaliste parte une nouvelle fois en reportage en Asie, où il resta presque 2 ans, avant d'être muté à New York, où il vivait maintenant. Les 3 amis ne se voyaient donc que rarement, chacun occupé par son travail, sa vie à l'opposé de l'autre. Cela faisait 18 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

-« Et tu restes combien de temps? » questionna Serena

-« J'ai deux semaines de sûre, mais peut-être plus, parce qu'il est prévu qu'on fasse un sujet sur le nouveau système de préservation du littoral à LA, donc vous allez surement me supporter quelques temps! J'ai pris une chambre d'hôtel au Hilton.»

-« Ah non hors de question, ajouta James, en regardant sa femme qui pensa et lui confirma la même chose en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, tu t'installes ici, la maison est grande, on a de la place »

-« Mais je ne voudrais pas déranger, vous avez votre vie,... »

-« Tu ne nous embêtes pas du tout, et puisqu'on te le propose, alors dis oui et ne discute pas » argumenta Serena

Parker se laissa convaincre et répondit la chose appropriée dans cette situation :

-« Oui, j'accepte avec plaisir alors »

-« Parfait » conclu James

-« Bon aller, viens je vais te présenter à ma nouvelle amie et voisine, tu vas voir je crois que vous allez bien vous entendre »

Serena prit donc Parker par la main, en cherchant Faith des yeux. Elle avait une idée très précise en tête. Quand elle l'aperçut, en grande conversation avec des collègues de l'université près de la piscine, elle l'interpella :

-« Faith »

-« Serena te voilà enfin, je voulais te dire que la soirée est très réussie, tout est magnifique »

-« Merci, et autrement je peux vous l'emprunter deux minutes? » demanda t-elle aux autres

-« Bien-sûr » répondit Kyle, un prof de physique

Elle entraîna donc Faith à son tour, et de dirigea vers Parker en train d'attendre un peu plus loin.

-« Bon alors, Faith je te présente Parker, notre meilleur ami à James et moi, Parker je te présente Faith, ma nouvelle amie, je vous laisse faire connaissance » confia Serena en s'éclipsant.

-« Enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin, Serena m'a beaucoup parlé de vous pendant vos études » révéla la jeune femme blonde.

-« Ravi, dit Parker, alors vous êtes nouvelle dans le quartier, d'après ce que j'ai compris? »

-« Oui, enfin presque plus maintenant, ça fait 6 mois que je suis arrivée »

-« Et vous veniez d'où si ce n'est pas indiscret? »

-« De Philadelphie »

-« D'accord, on était quasiment voisin alors, je suis journaliste à New York »

-« New...York... » répéta Faith visiblement troublé, et inquiète.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Vous n'aimez pas New York? » demanda Parker devant l'air bizarre de son interlocutrice.

-« Oh non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que c'est une ville que je ne connais pas et avec tout ce qu'on entend sur ce qui se passe là-bas » répondit Faith sans s'étendre volontairement plus, c'était la première justification qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Elle espéra que Parker fût assez crédule pour y croire mais ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

-« D'accord, mais New York n'est pas aussi terrible que vous semblez le croire. C'est une ville très agréable quand on y vit, on s'habitue à son atmosphère si particulière.»

-«Désolée, je crois que je suis remplie de préjugés sur cette ville, donc pour changer de sujet vous êtes journaliste c'est ça? »

-«Oui pour le New York Times aujourd'hui. J'ai débuté au journal du campus, et petit à petit j'ai gravit les échelons. Et vous qu'êtes-vous venue faire à LA? »

-« Je suis professeur de droit à l'université avec Serena »

-« Oulà, vous êtes avocate alors? Il va falloir que je fasse attention à ce que je fais et à ce que je dis si je ne veux pas finir au tribunal! » rétorqua Parker, sur le ton de l'humour, ce qui fît esquisser un sourire à Faith.

«Pas tout à fait, j'ai fais des études de droit, mais je ne suis pas vraiment avocate, pas de le sens classique du terme, je suis professeur avant tout. »

-« Je comprend mieux maintenant »

-« Quoi? » interrogea Faith

-« Votre réserve à parler de vous,vos réponses synthétiques, et la facilité que vous avez à faire parler les autres. Je suis journaliste, je remarque ce genre de chose. D'ailleurs, ça va vous paraître troublant, mais vous me rappelez vaguement une avocate que j'ai connu il y des années, à ces débuts. Elle était devenue substitut du procureur à New York, au cours d'une sale affaire, elle s'est faîtes assassinée. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, et je dois avouer que lorsque je vous ai vu, si Serena ne m'avait pas dit votre prénom, je vous aurais pris pour elle, bien que cela soit impossible, tout cela est déconcertant parce qu'en plus vous êtes dans le droit, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous parle de ça d'ailleurs, mais... » révéla Parker avant de s'interrompre devant la mine déconfite de la jeune femme.

Faith avait pâlit au fur et à mesure des propos de Parker, elle se sentait prise au piège, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la reconnaisse. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, elle étouffait, elle avait tout à coup très chaud, elle avait besoin d'air, bien que le temps fût agréable même aux petites heures du matin. Rapidement, elle bafouilla une excuse et pris congé. En quelques secondes, elle disparu du champ de vision du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas eût le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

Parker resta planté là, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de la jeune femme. Il avait bien vu que quelque chose l'avait gênée, mais il ne saurait dire quoi.

James qui assistait à la scène, vint rejoindre son ami, pour avoir des explications.

-« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre pour une première rencontre? »

-« Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, on parlait et d'un coup elle est devenue blanche, elle m'a baragouiner un faux prétexte et elle est partie »

-« Et vous parliez de quoi? »

-« D'une ancienne connaissance à moi à qui elle ressemble beaucoup, c'est d'ailleurs curieux, elle a le même air, les mêmes yeux...mais c'est impossible la jeune femme que j'ai connu est morte il y a 6 mois. Et ce n'est pas tout, elle a eût une réaction énigmatique quand je lui ai dis que j'étais journaliste à New York, pas sur mon métier, mais plus sur la ville, elle vient de Philadelphie pourtant. C'est peut-être ça qui lui a fait peur, en l'occurrence je ne vois pas en quoi. Je ne comprends plus rien. Tu n'as pas une idée toi? Après tout, tu la connais mieux que moi. »

-« Oui très surprenant, mais puisque tu parles de New-York, je me rappelle maintenant la première fois que je l'ai rencontrée elle m'a dit sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle vivait à New-York, alors qu'elle avait dit à Serena qu'à la base elle venait de Philadelphie, et elle répondait vaguement à nos questions, comme si ses réponses avaient été apprise par cœur. Mon expérience des interrogatoires, et des mensonges ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé dans ce cas là, même si je l'ai remarqué tout de suite, qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait dans son comportement . Elle est douée, si je n'étais pas flic, je n'aurais rien vu. En outre, aujourd'hui aussi parfois, elle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre à une question sur son passé, chose qu'elle ne fait pas quand on lui parle de sa vie maintenant. »

-« C'est très étrange, comme tu dis, je ne voudrais pas être mauvais, ou autre, mais tu as fais des recherches sur elle? »

-« Oui, au début y'a un truc qui ne me paraissait pas clair, pour en avoir le cœur net, tu me connais, j'ai mené ma petite enquête, mais je n'est rien trouvé que ce que je sais déjà »

-« Tu as essayé de la questionner directement? »

-« Oui, en douceur, implicitement, cela n'a rien donné de concret, je n'ai récolté aucune information douteuse, ou susceptible de m'en apprendre plus. »

-« Très bien, je vais retourner vers elle, essayer de savoir pourquoi elle s'est mise dans un tel état »

-« Tu me tiens au courant de tes avancées?

-« Bien-sûr, à ton avis, pourquoi je suis venu? Si ce n'est pas parce que tu me l'a demandé? Bon, aussi pour toi et Serena, vous me manquiez un peu quand même, j'avais envie de vous revoir. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

-« Merci d'être là en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir »

-« Je t'en prie, bon je vais aller voir où elle en est »

-« Sois discret quand même, c'est quelqu'un de bien, je ne voudrais pas lui faire de mal »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, et puis c'est juste une précaution, de toute façon, tu fais ça à chaque fois que tu rencontres une nouvelle personne. Pour finir, il faut que je t'avoue que je l'aime bien moi Faith, elle me plaît bien. Je vais tenter ma chance, on verra bien »

-« J'avais vu juste alors, mais fais attention, je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher entre vous, si il se passe quelque chose, à cause de ma curiosité maladive. »

-« Je vais faire attention, et sinon, je lui expliquerai, tu avais bien fais pareil quand tu as rencontré Serena? Non? Il n'y aura pas de problème, j'y veillerai, ne t'en fais pas. »

-« Très bien ça me rassure »

Parker se mit donc à la recherche de Faith, pour en savoir un peu plus, sur elle, et James retourna auprès de ses invités.

Pendant ce temps, Faith après s'être enfuie, s'était réfugiée dans un coin isolé, vers la fontaine au bout du jardin. Elle était tranquillement en train de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne le marshall de la présence de Parker, qui l'avait peut-être reconnue. Si c'était le cas, et elle en était pratiquement certaine, elle se trouvait en danger. Elle devrait surement quitter la ville, ses nouveaux amis pour tout recommencer ailleurs, même si elle n'en avait pas l'envie. Absorbée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la personne, objet de ses réflexions arriver :

-« Faith? » demanda Parker

La jeune femme sursauta à l'entente de cette voix et fixa Parker, un peu surprise

-« Tout va bien, ajouta-il, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je n'est pas été très délicat. Je rencontre une jolie jeune femme et je fiche tout par terre. Je suis désolé, vous pourrez me pardonner, vous avez l'air de quelqu'un de bien, je voudrais qu'on puisse être amis. »

-« C'est moi qui suis désolée, dit la jeune femme, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de partir, m'enfuir je devrais dire. C'est juste que New-York, je dois vous avouer, j'y ai vécu un temps, et cette ville me rappelle pas mal de souvenirs. »

-« Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment confus, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait de la peine au moins? »

-« Non, rassurez-vous, tout ça est très loin, j'étais encore une enfant »

-« En tout cas merci de m'avoir confié tout ça, on ne se connait que depuis plusieurs heures, et vous me racontez tout. »

-« Je vous en prie »

-« Alors amis? »

-« Amis » confirma Faith

-« Bon pour nous remettre de nos émotions, allons prendre un verre, et manger de cette délicieuse pièce montée de mariage. Si elle est aussi bonne que il y a des 10 ans, croyez-moi, vous n'allez pas le regretter. »

-« Bonne idée, j'adore les pâtisseries, surtout la pâte à chou et le caramel »

Les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent donc les autres et profitèrent du reste de la soirée. Parker n'avait pas menti, le gâteau était délicieux, et pour éliminer les calories avalées, le DJ fût invité à mettre la musique. Tout le monde enflamma la piste de danse. Faith et Parker ne se quittèrent pas de la nuit, rigolant, discutant, alternant danse endiablée et slow romantique. Serena put également profiter de son mari une soirée entière, celui-ci étant souvent absent pour son travail. Les 10 ans de mariage du couple Southerlyn se révéla une réussite totale.

Au petit matin, après que tout les invités furent rentrés chez eux, Parker et James échangèrent leurs impressions sur Faith et son supposé secret.

-«Alors? » interrogea James

-« Ben alors, rien, que dalle, franchement je crois qu'on s'est fait un film pour rien. Elle m'a juste confié qu'elle avait effectivement vécu à New-York quand elle était petite, mais rien de particulier. Elle est réservée c'est tout, et ne se livre pas facilement, à mon avis, il n'y a rien mais bon après je peux me tromper ou avoir raison, je sais pas. »

-« Tu veux laisser tomber? »

-« Non, mais je ne veux pas la blesser, je pense qu'on devrais finir ce qu'on a commencé, et puis stopper si on ne trouve rien, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas m'acharner. Et en plus, elle m'aime bien aussi, alors si je peux avoir une chance, je ne la laisserais pas passer »

-« D'accord, capitula James, je vais me coucher bonne nuit »

-« Bonne nuit à toi aussi »

James monta donc dans sa chambre rejoindre sa femme déjà endormie, et Parker s'installa dans la chambre d'amis.

**Le lendemain **

Conséquemment à la soirée de la veille, Faith se réveilla tard, heureusement qu'elle avait pris quelques jours de congés, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu assurer un cours dans l'état de fatigue où elle se trouvait. Elle ressemblait à ses étudiants un lendemain de fête bien arrosée, bien qu'elle n'ait bu que 2-3 verres d'alcool. « De toute façon, je ne tiens pas l'alcool » pensa t-elle. Elle se leva donc vers 11h et s'habilla rapidement. Elle s'apprêtait à contacter O'Connor pour lui parler de Parker, quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle se dirigea donc vers la porte, l'ouvrit et eût la surprise, ou pas finalement de trouver Serena. Elle la fît entrer, les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent, une avec un café et l'autre un thé, au salon.

-« Alors, racontes, hier soir, toi et Parker? » demanda Serena, curieuse et impatiente de connaître les détails.

-« Il n'y a rien à raconter, on est amis, c'est tout »

-« Comment ça c'est tout, donne moi plus de précision, aller qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui? »

-« Il est charmant, très gentil, attentionné,...je le connais depuis une soirée seulement, je ne peux pas te dire grand chose »

-« Mais d'après ce que tu sais de lui, tu l'aimes bien non? »

-« Oui, il est très sympathique, et...»

-« Et quoi, Faith dis moi en plus, je veux tout savoir! »

-« Serena je t'ai déjà tout dis, il est gentil, sympa, je l'aime bien, il me fait rire, et on est amis, voilà »

-« Mais tu envisages de sortir avec lui ou pas? »

-« J'en sais rien, je verrais bien, et puis je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment prête pour une nouvelle relation... »

-«Ça fait 6 mois que tu es célibataire, il est largement temps de te trouver quelqu'un, tu crois que ton ex a attendu autant de temps? Je suis sûre que lui s'est déjà remis avec une fille. Tous les mecs sont pareils, une de perdue, dix de retrouvée. Ils ne perdent pas une minute de leur vie, ils foncent tout de suite, dès qu'une opportunité se présente »

-« Je sais pas » répondit Faith, en pensant à son ex, en l'occurrence pas un homme mais une femme. Serait-il possible qu'Olivia soit passé à autre chose? Si tel était le cas, ne devrait-elle pas faire pareil? Non, pas avec le petit mot qu'elle m'a laissé sur la photo, pas Olivia, ce n'était pas son genre de s'aventurer intimement avec quelqu'un tête baissée. Elle doit être dans le même état que moi, pas facile d'oublier son grand amour. Mais se reverra t-on un jour? Peut-être jamais, il serait bon de tourner la page définitivement. En pleine réflexions, Faith ne sût pas quoi ajouter de plus, elle doutait de pouvoir s'engager pleinement et de s'épanouir dans une nouvelle relation, avec un homme qui plus est, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas eût dans sa vie. Ses trois dernières relations étaient avec des femmes. Saurait-elle encore comment faire? Son amour pour Olivia arriverait-il à s'effacer progressivement? Tant de questions, auxquelles elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir apporter de réponses maintenant. D'un autre coté, Parker lui plaisait un peu quand même.

Elle avait tenté de masquer son trouble mais Serena le remarqua malgré tout, elle essaya de rassurer son amie, sur Parker.

-« Parker est un homme bien, il ne te brusquera pas, je pense qu'il te fera comprendre qu'il voudrait plus en douceur. Sors avec lui, en tant qu'amis au début, puis tu verra au fur et à mesure, mais ne te referme pas, étudie toutes les possibilités. Sincèrement, qu'est-ce que tu risques? Si ça ne marche pas, tu n'aura pas de regret, tu aura tenté ta chance. On ne peut jamais être sûre qu'une relation marchera et durera toute la vie. Alors fonce, profites pendant que tu es jeune!»

-« Tu as raison, je vais m'efforcer de rester ouverte, et advienne que pourra »

-« Bien parlé! En tout cas je peux t'affirmer un secret c'est que tu plais beaucoup à Parker, il ne te le dira pas tout de suite, mais c'est la vérité, il n'a pas arrêter de parler de toi ce matin au petit déjeuner. Tu lui a tapé dans l'œil »

Faith ne prononça pas une parole, mais son visage réagit à sa place, elle rougit aux propos de Serena. Quoiqu'elle en dise, Parker était charmant, sexy et lui aussi lui avait tapé dans l'œil, mais il ne fallait surtout pas l'avouer à Serena, qui serait devenue toute excitée d'avoir arrangé leur future histoire d'amour. Elle ne répondit donc pas à son amie, qui n'était pas dupe, et se doutait bien que Parker ne lui était pas indifférent.

-« Bon, repris Serena, on va au restaurant ce soir, tu veux venir? Parker vient avec nous. Juste pour lui faire une surprise. »

-« D'accord » accepta Faith

-« Très bien fais toi belle, bien que tu le sois déjà, rejoins nous à la maison vers 18h, prendre un verre avant, on a réservé au Silver pour 20h. »

-« Je viendrai, compte sur moi. Mais ne te fais pas d'idées sur Parker et moi pour l'instant, nous ne sommes que des amis. » ajouta la jeune femme blonde

-« Très bien, mademoiselle! » dit Serena, sur un ton malicieux, un sourire aux lèvres, son plan « Cupidon » fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes pour le moment. Si tout allait bien, dans quelques semaines, Parker et Faith seraient ensemble.

L'après-midi fût longue pour elle, qui n'avait qu'une envie celle de voir la tête de Parker quand il apprendrai que Faith venait ce soir. Par contre, elle passa trop vite au goût de Faith, qui mis environ 2 heures pour se préparer, se coiffer, et bien une heure à essayer toutes tenues possibles et inimaginables, pour plaire à Parker, mais sans trop en faire non plus. Finalement à 6h moins 5, elle se décida pour une robe noire, bustier, très moulante, qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Le tout agrémenté d'un collier en argent au pendentif en forme de cœur, et les boucles d'oreilles assorties, et complété par des escarpins noir. Faith avait laissé ses magnifiques cheveux blonds ondulés longs.

Quand il l'a vit, Parker n'en crût pas ses yeux, et s'il n'était pas déjà sous le charme, il le serait tombé immédiatement. Serena fût très surprise de la tenue de son amie, mais ne pût que l'en féliciter. La principale intéressée était ravie de son petit effet. Le dîner se déroula ainsi dans la bonne humeur, dans la rigolade, et dans la romance. Parker se révéla à la hauteur des attentes de Faith, qui était enchantée, il fût très attentionné, charmant, galant, un parfait gentleman. Faith ne mit pas longtemps pour finalement tombé sous son charme à son tour. Pendant toute cette sortie entre amis, elle ne pensa pas un seul instant à Olivia, et ce, pour la première fois en 6 mois. Le manque s'enfuyait petit à petit. Elle se rappela néanmoins d'avertir O'Connor à propos de Parker, dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Quelques jours plus tard, environ une semaine, Parker invita Faith à sortir, en tête à tête cette fois. Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent au cinéma, puis effectuèrent une promenade sur la plage au clair de lune. Tout n'était que romantisme.

Parker, pris doucement la main de Faith dans la sienne, la jeune femme ne le repoussa pas, et ils marchèrent main dans la main. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme s'arrêta, il regarda Faith dans les yeux, et lui posa une simple question :

-« Je peux t'embrasser? »

Faith lui répondit en approchant son visage du sien, et très sûre d'elle, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fût doux, langoureux. Quand ils se séparèrent, Parker affichait un énorme sourire, et à son tour pris l'initiative de donner un second baiser à sa nouvelle petite amie.

-« Tu ne peut pas savoir comme je suis heureux, dit-il, depuis la soirée chez James et Serena, je suis tombé sous ton charme, j'ai cru à un moment que rien ne serait possible entre nous. Puis j'ai décidé de revenir vers toi, pour obtenir ton pardon sur ce que je t'avais dis. Tu l'as fais, et là je n'ai plus eût de doutes. »

-« Je dois t'avouer que j'ai hésité au début, et finalement compris que moi aussi j'étais tombé sous ton charme. »

-« Tu vas voir, je vais prendre bien soin de toi, je veux que tu sois heureuse avec moi. »

Et sur ces mots, Parker embrassa Faith, dans un baiser cette fois plus passionné. Le nouveau couple continua sa ballade sentimentale, et rentra au bout de quelques heures, ils se séparèrent, Faith rentrant chez elle et Parker dans la maison en face, en se promettant de se retrouver bientôt et de na pas se quitter pour la nuit. Leur première fois se déroula environ 2 semaines après, et tout se passa merveilleusement bien. Faith, un peu angoissé de faire l'amour avec un homme, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faîtes depuis des années, la jeune femme avait peur de ne pas y arriver, de penser à Olivia pendant...mais s'en sortit plutôt bien, elle fît confiance à Parker qui la guida, la rassura. Il n'était pas au courant qu'elle était bisexuelle, et mit ça sur le compte de sa timidité. Leur relation progressait petit à petit, ils se découvrait, et tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Serena bien évidement flottait sur un petit nuage.

**Note de fin : J'ai voulu accélérer le temps parce qu'il me paraissait logique qu'Alex ne sorte pas tout de suite avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Olivia, qu'elle ait le temps de se faire à sa nouvelle vie sans elle, que son cœur en quelque sorte cicatrise, mais tout n'est pas définitif...(je n'en dirai volontairement pas plus!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nouveau chapitre **

**Je me suis rendue compte d'une chose c'est que l'histoire peut paraître décousue, elle l'est un peu je crois, mais c'est juste le début parce qu'il faut que je pose les bases, et c'est pas si évident que ça, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour captiver l'attention, mais après je pense que ça ira mieux et que les chapitres se suivront plus. **

**Désolée du retard, mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours. **

**6 mois plus tard du coté d'Olivia aussi **

**Quelques petits moments Casey et Olivia**

Que dire de la relation entre Olivia et Casey? A part qu'en 6 mois, les deux jeunes femmes se sont beaucoup rapprochées, sont devenues inséparables. Leur amitié s'est construite petit à petit, elle est maintenant solide, vraie. Elles forment un « duo de choc » comme les surnomme Elliot.

Sur le plan professionnel, chacune prend à cœur d'aider les victimes et de mettre les coupables en prison.

Sur le plan personnel, elles s'entendent très bien, partagent de nombreux moments ensemble, souvent le soir après le travail, pour se détendre, se changer les idées elles vont boire un verre, elles vont danser en boîte, se retrouvent chez l'une ou l'autre où elles se confient à peu près tout, font du shopping,...toutes ces activités particulièrement féminines. Casey a même appris à Olivia à jouer au softball.

**Soirée entre amis**

-« Olivia tu es prête? » demanda Casey pour la centième fois au moins en 10 minutes

-« Oui, presque, encore deux minutes, je fini de me maquiller »

Casey leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle patientait dans le salon de son amie, néanmoins elle pris son mal en patience pendant les 5 minutes qui passèrent, puis les 5 autres. Elle s'apprêtait à faire une cent unième demande, mais Olivia la devança, et fit son entrée dans la pièce.

-« Ça y est, je suis prête, on peut y aller »

-« Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt »

-« Oui bon ça va, on est pas en retard non plus, et puis il me fallait du temps pour me rendre présentable »

-« Mais tu étais très bien dans la première des 10 tenues que tu m'as montré »

-« De toute façon tu ne peux pas comprendre »

-« Et pourquoi? S'il te plait, je suis une femme aussi je te rappelle, j'aime bien prendre soin de mon apparence...»

-« Oui mais toi tu es belle au naturel, tu as de la classe spontanément »

-« On ne va pas épiloguer là dessus, répondit Casey, mal à l'aise devant les compliments, sinon on va finir par être en retard, les gars nous attendent. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se décidèrent donc à quitter l'appartement de l'inspectrice. Toute l'équipe avait rendez-vous chez O'Malley, pour une soirée entre amis. C'était une coutume qu'ils avaient instauré après une affaire particulièrement pénible, pour se détendre et se changer les idées. Depuis régulièrement ils se retrouvaient tous, Casey incluse.

-« Vous voilà enfin! » Rétorqua Munch en les voyant arriver

-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute » dit Casey, en jetant un regard entendu à Olivia

-« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, John! » repris Olivia

-« Bon, alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ce soir? » questionna Elliot histoire de changer de sujet et de détendre tout le monde, avant que la conversation se transforme en querelle sur n'importe quel prétexte comme s'était souvent le cas.

Tous commandèrent donc un plat différent, et passèrent une agréable soirée, sans aucunes disputes pour Olivia et Casey, ce qui leur arrivait de temps en temps quand même. Les gars le remarquèrent et en furent ravis. Pourtant cette situation n'avait pas finie de faire parler d'elle, en effet, depuis un certain temps, Elliot observait le comportement et les réactions de sa partenaire en présence de Casey, ou quand ils parlaient d'elle. Et ses conclusions étaient sans appel, pour lui, Olivia était amoureuse de Casey, sans en être consciente. Elle prenait sa défense, l'excusait, la soutenait dans ses points de vue,...toutes des petites choses qui faisaient qu'elle tenait beaucoup à elle. De plus, l'inspecteur avait remarqué que les deux amies sortaient beaucoup ensemble depuis quelques semaines, souvent toutes les deux seules quand ils ne sortaient pas tous ensemble. Il n'osait en parler à Olivia de peur de la braquer, surtout par rapport à Alex, il ne savait pas trop où elle en était par rapport à envisager une nouvelle relation.

Après le repas, toute l'équipe décida d'aller se divertir à la fête foraine à deux rues, histoire de tester le nouveau grand huit. Devant la hauteur de l'attraction, Casey hésita à monter :

-« Aller, dit Liv, tu verras c'est génial, ça te vide l'esprit »

-« Je sais pas, c'est quand même impressionnant vu d'ici »

-« Mais ne t'inquiète pas repris Fin, tu ne crains rien, ce manège fonctionne depuis des années et il n'y a jamais eut aucun accident. Des milliers de gens font un tour chaque jour. »

-« J'en sais rien... »

-« Case, pour me faire plaisir » dit Olivia en dernier recours

-« Bon d'accord mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, et tu montes à coté de moi sinon je redescend tout de suite. »

-« Pas de problème »

le groupe se dirigea donc vers le grand huit, Casey s'installa non sans crainte à coté d'Olivia. Au moment de démarrer la jeune femme rassura son amie :

-« Respire un grand coup et si ça te soulage tu peux crier aussi fort que tu veux »

-« Merci de ton aide, mais je sais pas comment je dois me sentir »

-« Tout va bien » répondit Olivia avec un sourire et en glissant doucement la main de Casey dans la sienne. D'abord surprise, Casey se laissa faire, ce geste la calma instantanément, elle fût apaisée en quelques secondes.

Le tour de manège se déroula sans incidents, Casey garda sa main dans celle d'Olivia pendant tout le temps qu'il dura. Quand elle descendirent, elles étaient encore main dans la main, Casey s'en aperçu et retira la sienne, à contre cœur, elle n'aurait sût le dire, mais elle ressentait un sentiment bizarre au contact de son amie. Olivia elle perçue comme un vide, elle n'en fût pas peinée, elle n'aurait pas été jusque là, puis elle n'oserait se l'avouer, mais elle avait aimer avoir la main de Casey dans la sienne, ce simple contact lui avait procurer un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis de longs mois, du bien-être.

En outre,ce geste n'échappa pas à Elliot, qui afficha un sourire et adressa un regard entendu à sa partenaire. Ils allaient devoir avoir une conversation sérieuse dans un avenir proche. La fin de la soirée approchant, le petit groupe décida d'aller prendre un dernier verre et se mirent d'accord pour aller chez Casey, c'était son tour. La semaine dernière ils avaient été chez Fin. Vers 3h du matin, chacun décida qu'il était temps de partir et rentrèrent chez eux. Casey serra Olivia dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir d'une part et d'autre part, pour la remercier de lui avoir permis de dépasser sa peur de la hauteur, et ainsi d'avoir pu profiter du grand huit. Cette petite marque d'affection fut observée dans les moindres détails par notre expert, l'inspecteur Stabler.

**Quelques jours plus tard **

Olivia sortit du bureau de Cragen un sourire aux lèvres, ce qui intrigua les 3 autres inspecteurs, Fin mit un terme à sa curiosité et demanda ce qui se passait à la jeune femme.

-«Comme l'enquête est terminée, le capitaine m'accordé mon après-midi » révéla t-elle

A ce moment là, Casey arriva, toute bien habillée pour sortir.

-« Salut tout le monde, dit-elle, en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le bureau de l'inspecteur Benson, et se tourna ensuite vers elle, alors Liv, on peut y aller? »

-« Oui, à demain, dit-elle en adressant un petit signe de la main à ses collègues, avant de disparaître dans le couloir avec Casey.

Fin, Munch et Elliot étaient interloqués par la petite scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

-« Euh...quelqu'un à une idée? » interrogea Elliot

-« Pas la moindre » stipula Fin

A la sortie de l'immeuble de la police, Olivia et Casey étaient en plein fou-rire

-« Tu as vu leur tête quand on est partie? » dit la substitut

-« Oh oui et c'est pas fini, on va avoir droit à un véritable interrogatoire demain »

-« Très bien, on mettra au point nos réponses plus tard, en attendant, ma garde robe a besoin d'être renouvelée. Tu es prête à me suivre?»

-« Pas de problème, j'ai fais de la place dans mon placard, il faut que je le remplisse à nouveau. »

C'est ainsi que les deux amies débutèrent leur après-midi shopping entre filles.

Tous les magasins de New-York, ou presque, furent dévalisés, en particulier une petite boutique charmante de vêtements, tenue par une amie d'Olivia.

-« Eh salut toi, dit Emily, la gérante de la boutique en question, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu? »

-« Oui, ça fait un bail » répondit Olivia

-« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène? »

-« J'ai besoin de nouvelles tenues, et mon amie aussi, dit-elle en désignant Casey, et en faisant les présentations.

-« Ravie, Casey, Olivia m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

-« Ah bon?, confia l'intéressée, en bien j'espère? »

-« Oui, en fait... »

-« Bon, on est là pour des essayages je vous rappelle, repris Liv, stoppant ainsi Emily dans ses révélations.

-« Ok, je vous laisse faire un tour, je suis là en cas de nécessité »

Les deux jeunes femmes firent donc leurs choix, sous l'oeil avisé d'Emily, qui remarqua leur bonne entente, leur grande complicité. Une prenait un vêtement

et demandait son avis à l'autre, processus qui allait dans les deux sens.

A un moment, pendant que Casey essayait une robe, Emily s'approcha d'Olivia pour discuter en toute discrétion :

-« Très jolie. »

-« Pardon? » Questionna Olivia

-« Ta nouvelle petite amie, alors ça y est tu as définitivement oublié Alex, c'est bien tu reprend le dessus. »

-« Ma petite amie? Casey n'est pas ma petite amie, nous travaillons ensemble, et on s'entend bien, il n'y a rien d'autre. » appris Olivia

-« Il n'y a rien entre vous deux? Tu es sûre? »

-« Oui sûre et certaine, pourquoi? »

-« Eh bien on dirai le contraire pourtant, vu comme tu la regarde, tu lui souris,... et elle n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre »

-« Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, je n'ai aucuns sentiments pour... » Olivia suspendit sa réponse en voyant Casey sortir de la cabine, vêtue d'une superbe robe parme en satin, décolletée en v, descendant jusqu'aux genoux, et dos nu derrière. Elle resta bouche bée devant la beauté et la classe de Casey dans cette robe.

-« Alors? Demanda timidement la jeune femme, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Olivia? »

-«..... »

-« Waouh! Dit Emily en premier, Casey vous êtes resplendissante, la robe vous va à merveille. »

-« C'est vrai, tu es...magnifique » ajouta Olivia les yeux fixés sur son amie

-« Merci, dit Casey, légèrement troublée par les compliments, je la prend alors, continua t-elle en retournant se changer dans la cabine.

Olivia, elle n'avait pas bougé, elle gardait le regard dirigé vers le rideau maintenant refermé, Emily ne put s'empêcher une petite remarque :

-« Tu es sûre que tu ne ressens rien pour elle, parce que vu la façon dont tu la dévorais des yeux, je doute que tu m'es dit la vérité tout à l'heure. »

-« Oui, parfaitement, c'est une amie, point » termina Olivia sur un ton ferme et déterminé, qui ne convainquit pas Emily. Mais pour ne pas blesser son amie, elle en resta là.

Au bout d'une heure d'emplettes, Casey et Olivia quittèrent la boutique pour continuer leur shopping.

-« J'aime beaucoup la boutique de ton amie, révéla Casey, et elle à l'air très sympathique aussi »

-« Oui, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, Emily est une amie très chère, et sa boutique contient des trésors, mais allons en trouver d'autres » ajouta Olivia.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent ainsi dans au moins une vingtaine de magasins, vêtements, chaussures, accessoires, bijoux, produits de beauté,...tout y passa, et les cartes bleues prirent un coup de chaud. Casey et Olivia craquèrent sur la même veste et l'achetèrent en double.

Elles ne virent pas le temps passé, l'après-midi se déroula entre fous-rires, échanges de conseils, d'avis, discussion sérieuse,...et vers 19h, elles rentrèrent les bras chargés de paquets chez Olivia pour y passer la soirée.

Tranquillement installées au salon devant un verre de vin, elles discutaient de tout et de rien, quand Casey aborda un sujet délicat :

-« Tu faisais souvent ça, avec Alex? »

Surprise de la question, Olivia répondit par la sincérité :

-« Oui, on avait nos petites habitudes, les sorties shopping, les soirées entre filles,...c'est ce qu'Alex préférait... »

-« Elle doit te manquer? »

-« Plus que tu ne le crois. C'est de ma faute ce qui lui est arrivé, je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger et à la sauver... »

-« Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même, tu as fais tout ce que tu as pu. Ces criminels étaient trop forts, et ils paieront un jour pour leurs actes »

-« Tu es trop gentille, mais il est vrai que si j'avais été plus réactive, si j'avais mieux anticipé, si... »

-« Olivia, avec des « si » on refait le monde, tu ne peut rien changer. Elle ne voudrait pas que tu t'en veuilles j'en suis sûre, elle voudrait te voir heureuse. La vie continue. »

Olivia essuya les résidus de larmes sur ses joues, tous ses souvenirs étaient plus douloureux qu'elle ne le pensait et n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Alex lui manquait toujours autant, comme au premier jour, encore un peu plus dans ces moments là. Néanmoins, le plus dur était de faire croire qu' Alexandra n'était plus là...alors qu'elle vivait ailleurs sous un nouveau nom, avec des nouveaux amis,...Alex était en vie et elle ne savait pas où, ne pouvait pas la voir, lui parler...plus jamais, et devait apprendre à vivre au mieux avec ces informations secrètes.

-« Olivia, repris Casey en s'approchant de son amie, je suis désolée de te rappeler tout ça. »

-« C'est pas grave, affirma Olivia. Il faut que j'apprenne à parler d'Alex sans fondre en larmes, du moins pas à chaque fois. »

-« Tu as tout ton temps, tu sais. »

-« Merci d'être là, tu es une véritable amie »

-« J'ai de la chance de t'avoir comme amie. Allez viens là, dit Casey en ouvrant ses bras à Olivia pour un câlin amical.

Après ce geste réconfortant, Olivia se senti calme, apaisée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas, elle avait tout appris d'Alex qui lui avait fait découvrir le plaisir de cuisiner. Elle se mit donc à la tâche, sous le regard étonné, admirateur de Casey.

Les deux jeunes femmes dinèrent en tête à tête dans une ambiance agréable, joviale.

Au moment de se dire au revoir, Olivia retint Casey :

-« J'ai une chambre d'amis, tu ne veux pas rester pour cette nuit? » confia la jeune femme.

-« Je ne voudrais pas te déranger... »

-« ...En fait, j'ai pas très envie de rester toute seule... » avoua t-elle

-« D'accord, capitula facilement Casey. »

-« Merci » dit Olivia

Les deux amies se couchèrent chacune dans une chambre, où elles s'endormirent rapidement, suite à leur longue journée.

Cependant, au milieu de la nuit, Casey fût réveillée par un grand cri, suivi de pleurs étouffés. Elle se leva et alla dans la chambre d'Olivia pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle trouva son amie, en train de se débattre avec les draps, elle était en plein cauchemar, le visage inondé par les larmes. Doucement Casey s'approcha et la réveilla. Olivia ouvrit les yeux, elle avait l'air terrorisé et se jeta dans les bras de Casey, qui essaya de la rassurer et de la réconforter. Avant de se rendormir, Olivia demanda une faveur à son amie :

-« Reste avec moi s'il te plaît... »

-« Oui, je suis là » répondit Case en se glissant dans les draps, Olivia vint se coller à elle, elle avait grand besoin d'un contact. Rassurée, l'inspectrice rejoignit le pays des rêves, au même titre que la substitut.


End file.
